Treasure Hunt
s in pursuit of GLA s |prev = Final Justice |next = Guardian Angel |date = 2013 |conflict = War against the GLA |place = Al Hanad, Yemen |result = US pilots rescued |side1 = |side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Rescue downed US pilots |goal2 = Defeat US presence and prevent rescue attempts |commanders1 = American General Burton |commanders2 = Unknown GLA warlords |forces1 = Colonel Burton Rescue force of Humvees, Crusaders, Paladins and infantry |forces2 = Scorpions, technicals, rocket buggies, GLA infantry and Angry Mobs |casual1 = Minimal. Comanches downed before start of rescue operation |casual2 = Moderate }} Operation: Treasure Hunt is the second mission in the campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. It is an American rescue mission to find Comanche pilots who were shot down in the GLA-held city of Al-Hanad in Yemen. Background After the liberation of Baghdad at the hands of the Americans, the GLA leadership decided to meet in Al-Hanad to discuss future plans. American intelligence learnt of this meeting and sent three Comanche attack helicopters to kill the leaders. A brief pursuit through the city resulted in two of the Comanches destroying one Technical each before they were shot down. The third Comanche chased the last Technical into an alleyway before losing sight of it, and two GLA stinger men lying in wait shot down the last helicopter. All three pilots were separated and imprisoned in the city to be interrogated, prompting a US rescue operation. Key Units/Buildings * Pilot * Paladin tank * Humvee Rescue mission Rescuing the first pilot The nearest US base to the city, under the command of commando Colonel Burton, was tasked to recover the pilots. After reinforcing their defenses with Patriot missile batteries and capturing two oil derricks for continued funds as well as the city hospital, a rescue team was hastily assembled. Satellite images and a fourth Comanche allowed the US general to locate the first pilot and pinpoint any GLA units hiding throughout Al Hanad. The rescue team of Crusaders, Humvees, Paladins and Rangers then set out to rescue the first pilot. With the city crawling with GLA units, several skirmishes were fought between the two sides. Even an ambush consisting of two Scorpions and a Rocket Buggy was no match against US firepower. When they reached the position of the first pilot they found an Angry Mob and a Stinger Site guarding the pilot. Rangers neutralised the threats, allowing the pilot to be freed. Wanting to assist in rescuing the other missing pilots, the pilot commandeered one of the American tanks. Rescuing the second pilot While a large fight in the city and scaring many civillians, the second pilot was held in a POW camp guarded by rebels. Furthermore the GLA started to attack the US base to prevent the pilots from reaching the nearest safe haven. While the base under Colonel Burton went on the defense, the rescue team quickened their pace to reach the second pilot, fighting their way through GLA opposition and neutralising any Angry Mobs in the vicinity. The GLA guards had put up a futile defense against the armor of the American tanks but the second pilot was freed with little to no US casualties. Like the first pilot, he wished to rescue his mate in person and commandeered another US vehicle. Rescuing the last pilot The last pilot was guarded in a local GLA compound in the hills overlooking the city. The rescue team split up: the bulk of the force advancing to the compound, and the rest mopping up the GLA survivors in the city before returning to the base. The GLA compound was guarded by two Tunnel Networks but they were taken out by the fourth Comanche. The team then assaulted the base, with Pathfinders sniping out the rebels and rocket infantry from inside the Humvees while the Crusaders and Paladins took out the Scorpions, an Arms Dealer, and a Stinger Site. Soon the last pilot was freed and prepared to be escorted back to the US base. GLA assault Unfortunately as soon as the rescue team headed back to their base, four armored divisions of GLA tanks were detected entering the city rushing towards the American base, one of them towards the rescue team. The team took on the Scorpions, providing cover for the rescued pilots to get to the base, while the others converged onto the defenses. The Patriot batteries however were too formidable for the GLA tanks to overwhelm, and caught in the middle with the missile batteries and the rescue team that arrived at both ends, they were defeated. The pilots entered the base alive, the operation a success. Aftermath The surviving GLA leaders managed to escape Al Hanad however, and their trail was lost. Wasting no time, the Americans sent an armored division into northeastern Kazakhstan to continue rooting out the GLA. Walkthrough Initially, you must build enough defenses for GLA attacks. Then build enough forces to eliminate GLA forces and rescue the pilots. But firstly,root out the Demo Traps in the roads by putting Spy Drones and Spy Satellite Uplink on the roads. Then it's safe to move up once the threats are secured. Expect resistance,but sometimes the patrolling Comanches will provide air support when the chaos started. Once you rescue the 1st Pilot, put him on a vehicle then let him go to the base. Then build up another force to reinforce your offense against the second Pilot's cell. The cell consists of Stinger Site and an Angry Mob. Eliminating them with Burton should be easy, but doing the hard way is much better. Once you put the Pilot in a vehicle, try to return him to the base. The last Pilot is in the camp full of GLA forces, reinforce your troops to charge the GLA camp. Capture the GLA base to usher GLA troops. The GLA attack in a large wave, destroy the counterattack and once it's clear, lead the last one to the base. Trivia *The first and second pilots rescued may be killed in action but will not affect the gameplay or the outcome. The last pilot, however, must be returned to base without death. You may choose to use Chinook to transport the Pilot as it moves very quickly, and GLA assault team does not have anti-aircraft armaments to shoot down Chinook. Category:Generals 1 USA Missions